This invention relates to vehicular mufflers, and more particularly, to heat shields for such mufflers.
Vehicular mufflers are heated to high temperatures by internal combustion engine exhaust gases. The mufflers radiate heat, which may be transmitted to automotive underparts, including floor boards and floor covering, and to road surface combustibles, including dry grass, leaves and paper. The result may be damaged underparts, uncomfortable passengers, and roadside fires.
Existing heat shields include a shield by Ford welded and integral to its mufflers, a Goerlich shield as in FIG. 1, and Thrush shields as in FIG. 2. While these shields have proven useful, they are lacking in flexibility, require complex stampings and a multiplicity of parts, are difficult to install, and are only moderately effective at heat dissipation.